Didn't Plan on it
by PiscesPrincessTaylor
Summary: After being killed in the human realm, Ichigo is sent to Los Noches and stays in the King's Castle. Will he be able to be sent to Soul Society before his chain of fate runs out or will he be forced to become a hollow. GRIMMICHI LEMON!


**Didn't Plan On It**

"Ichigo! It's time to get up; if you don't hurry you won't make it to school! And you promised to walk Karin and I to school today." The sound of Yuzu's voice

echoed up the stairs hitting Ichigo's ear. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the ceiling. It was another day, no ghosts were around his head, and he had

gotten a normal amount of sleep because he wasn't out all night. He sighed, he knew that he was never going to be a soul reaper again but every morning he

would wake up hoping that losing his powers had all been a dream.

Ichigo sat up on his bed and swung his legs around so they were hitting the floor. He ran a hand through his shaggy orange hair, and then rubbed the sleep out

of his chocolate eyes. He stood slowly pulling on his normal grey school uniform, sighing as he did so. He never felt like going to school anymore, he hated

watching Ishida, Chad and occasionally Orihime run off to fight hollows while he sat in his desk unable to fight, or even see the monsters.

Ichigo gathered his schoolbooks and pushed them into his bag in a unceremonious fashion. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. As he closed

the door a weird feeling washed over him. He felt as something bad was going to happen today. He shook the feeling off and continued his way downstairs for

breakfast with his sisters.

Breakfast with his sisters was uneventful, Yuzu gushed happily about what he class was going to be doing today in their science class, while Karin injected a few

times that she couldn't wait for her gym class. Ichigo smiled and played loving brother as not to upset Yuzu for blowing them off. The uneasy feeling was growing

stronger as the morning continued; he didn't want to alert Yuzu or Karin that he was feeling this way. He chuckled when he needed too and said a few words but

didn't talked much, just enough to keep them happy as he thought about the feeling, not able to put a finger on it.

* * *

Ichigo had dropped his sisters off without a problem, the feeling still not going away. He looked out the window of his classroom, he was Ishida running towards

the gate at full speed, obviously a hollow had been detected and he was off to get it. Maybe that was the feeling, maybe he could sense hollows again. Ichigo

instantly pushed that thought down not wanting to get his hopes up to much.

The day seemed to drag on. Ichigo sat through all his classes with the same enthusiasm as a child being forced to eat their vegetables. Luckily he wasn't called

on in any of his classes, He was able to just think while he faked paying attention. He couldn't be happier when the final bell rung, signaling that it was end of

the day and the end of the week, he had a couple days to himself. As he walked towards the gates of the school that uneasy feeling got worse. All he had to do

was pick up his sisters and get them home, maybe then the feeling would go away.

"Ichigo," He heard a voice from behind him, Ichigo turned to see Orihime running up to him, she was followed by Chad who was walking at his usual leisurely

pace. "Ichigo, do you want to walk home together?" Orihime asked when she finally arrived at his side; her overly happy attitude rubbing his slightly irritated

one the wrong way. Ichigo sided and rubbed the back of his head with a fake smile on his face.

"Sorry guys, I promised my sisters I would get them from school today." Ichigo apologized, turning around and jogging off quickly before he could be pestered

into doing something he didn't want to.

Ichigo had picked up his sisters from school, and had listened half heartedly to the stories about the classes that the girls were in and the other girls that were

being mean. Gossip, gossip, gossip. Ichigo sighed looking at the ceiling, trying to figure out what this horrible feeling was, it was getting stronger and stronger

the closer they got to their house.

Suddenly there was a loud bang behind them, Karin screamed and pointed at the crater that was created by the invisible force. A hollow. Ichigo growled and

tossed his bag on the ground and pulled his sisters behind him. He focused as much as he could, but only got a slight blur of spiritual pressure. He was screwed.

He was violently pushed out of the way and hit the wall that stood a couple feet away, causing the air to leave his lungs rapidly. He watched in horror at his

sisters were picked up by the invisible threat and hung upside down.

Karin and Yuzu screamed for Ichigo to help, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't help them, he couldn't even see the hollow. He growled and ran at the

spot where the hollow should be, hitting a barrier of spiritual pressure whuch caused him to bounce back a little. Ichigo looked around and found a branch that

had been broken off a tree. Ichigo grabbed it quickly and started swinging it at the monster, causing a horrible wail to come from the monster, which echoed into

the air. Ichigo swung a few more time, and his sisters were dropped. Ichigo sighed and ran to them to make sure they were safe; his sisters cried and hugged

him, holding him in a death grip. He smiled and stood up offering his hands to his sisters

That was until Karin screamed loudly looking in horror at her brother. Ichigo stared in worry at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then he felt the horrible

pain, his left shoulder spewed blood into the air, it felt as if he had just been bitten, he looked at his shoulder as he knees started to give out. He finally saw it; a

rather large hollow was biting his shoulder. He vision started to blur as he hit the ground, his body started to feel cold, he reached out to his sisters, trying to get

them.

The hollow let out a scream and evaporated in a blue light. Ichigo's sisters cried and crawled to him, trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from his

shoulder. Ichigo heard faint footsteps coming up beside him, but everything sounded like he was under water, he tried to listen to the conversation, it sounded

like Ishida was talking but he couldn't tell. He heard someone yell for Orihime, but that was the last thing he heard. Everything went black.

* * *

Orihime rushed over, Chad at her side. Orihime looked at the scene, Ichigo needed to be healed and quickly. She tried to heal him, but every time the barrier was

about to be set up, her guardians would bounce back and connect to her hairpins on her jacket. She cried and tried one last time, but the same result. This time

however a blue light shown from Ichigo's body. It grew brighter, causing everyone around him to look away, then it was gone. Everyone looked at Ichigo, waiting

to see if something was going to happen. Yuzu crawled over to him, and shook him slightly.

"Ichi-nii, wake up Ichi-nii," Yuzu cried softly, Karin came up beside her, helping Yuzu roll their brother over. One look at his face they knew, he was dead.

"ICHIGO!" Karin cried laying her head on her brother's stomach and sobbed, Yuzu doing the same. Orihime cried into her hands while Chad and Ishida stared in

shock at their dead friend, not knowing what to do.

* * *

A hooded figure watched as there was a flash of light in the sky and then a figure fell from the sky, landing roughly on the ground, causing sand to fly into the

air. The hooded person grabbed the hilt of their zanpaktou, dashing over to the fallen figure.

Ichigo groan as he opened his eyes, what tasted like sand was filling his mouth, and for that matter covered his body. He sat up slowly, touching his shoulder,

feeling nothing but skin that was exposed because of his ripped shirt. He looked at himself, he looked fine, but he felt different. He looked at his arm, they were

fine, and his legs as well then he looked at his chest. He just stared down at the pad that was hooked to about 6 feet of chain that laid in the sand around him.

He couldn't figure it out, he had seen this chain before, but only on souls that…were...

"I'M DEAD?!" Ichigo screamed jumping up, quickly regretting the movement when he felt dizzy from the spiritual pressure around him, he fell to his knees, not

knowing what to do.

Ichigo looked around, another question in his head. If he was dead why was his in Hueco Mundo, a few miles from the castle that once held Orihime. Why wasn't

he in Soul Society, with his friends. He just stared at the castle, wondering if it was occupied.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a voice behind him said, a female voice. Ichigo turned quickly to look at the hooded figure who was holding onto her

zanpaktou. Ichigo swallowed and stared at her not saying a word.

"I asked you a question." She growled pulling her sword out slightly.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo yelled putting his hands up, his chair rattling slightly. The woman released her zanpaktou, the sword falling back into its sheath

with a faint click. She just stared at Ichigo. Ichigo swallowed staring at the woman.

"ICHIGO!" The woman yelled launching herself at Ichigo, knocking him onto his back. In her launch, she had knocked her hood off. Her curly sea foam green

hair fell to the middle of her back and she giggled and hugged Ichigo tighter.

"Nel?" Ichigo asked shocked looking at the woman.

"Yep, why are you here, what happen to your soul reaper clothes…" Nel fired questions at Ichigo one after another. Ichigo tried to answer them the best he

could, but he was falling behind. He calmed her down and told her exactly what happened, from Aizen to the hollow from hours ago. Nel nodded and once he was

down with his story she stood up and grabbed him pulling him up as well.

"Well that's no good. Maybe the king can open a gate to get you to the human realm so you can get to Soul society." Said walking towards the castle. Ichigo

sighed and walked behind her, wondering who this king person was. The sight sound of chains clinking together was the only thing that was heard as they made

their way to the castle.

* * *

Ichigo followed behind Nel, looking straight ahead avoid the looks of the hollows and the arrancars that were within the halls of the castle. Some made rude

comments, some just stared, while others were even so bold to throw bits of broken tile or crumbling wall at him. Nel didn't seem to notice, but that didn't

surprise Ichigo. They weren't targeting her, so she probably wasn't pay much attention.

As they walk Ichigo took in the sights of the castle, it was in shambles. Holes and debris were plentiful. It looked as if the hollows and Arrancars were working in

small groups to fix the castle up. Ichigo found this weird, not really understanding why they would fix up the castle. They were hollows weren't they, why did

they care about nice things.

"This castle has been in Los Noches history as long as the castle in Soul Society has. The King wanted this placed fixed up so that it would be able to stand for

many kings to come." Nel said looking over her shoulder, catching Ichigo staring at the working hollows. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and gave her a

sheepish smile. Nel returned the smile and looked forward continuing her explanation.

"Just like the Soul Society has a Soul King, Los Noches has a Hollow King." She started with a giggle. "The first Soul King, the current Soul King, and the very

first Hollow King were brothers. While the Soul King created the Soul Society, The Hollow King created Los Noches. They fought for many years Hollows verse

Soul reapers, as well as the two brothers. But the first Hollow King grew bored of the fighting, since he wasn't truly fighting his brother just his minions. So he

created a hierarchy like the 13 court guard squads. But Hollows are different; we don't work well with someone claiming power over us for long." Nel sighed at

this point and took a turn at a corner walking down another white hallway, this one with rooms on either side of the pair.

"His hierarchy was more like the Zodiac calendar, since most Hollows are in some form an animal, we have our time that our family will rule the other hollows.

Only the strongest of that family will lead Los Noches and Hueco Mundo. But once Aizen came, he destroyed the family lines, taking only the strongest from each

family and killing the rest. Making the strongest into Arrancars and Espada. When most of the Arrancar and Espadas lost their lives we went with who was alive

and the strongest to take over as we rebuilt Los Noches." Nel said coming to a stop in front of a huge white and black door. Ichigo stopped right beside her.

"So then, who is king?" Ichigo asked giving her a sideward glance, Nel gave him a goof smile and pushed open the doors slowly.

"King Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." She said walking into the room slowly, removing her cape and placing it over her forearm to hand to one of the lower Arrancar to

take and hang up.

"WAIT! Nel, Grimmjow is the king! He isn't going to help me. He will kill me!" Ichigo growled chasing after her. Nel chuckled and looked at him confused.

"Why would the King kill the man that saved his life, made him king and gave him the best fight of his life?" Nel asked walking into the circle of light that was

shining in front of the throne that was sitting higher then the regular floor. Ichigo followed quickly behind her, trying to figure out what she mean by saved his

life. He hadn't saved Grimmjow's life. He had thought he had died when Nnoitra hit him.

Ichigo stood slightly behind Nel, his chain of fate lagging behind him, some in the light the rest in the dark. He looked up at Grimmjow; he was standing in front

of his thrown face to the right, talking to one of his subordinates. He didn't seem to notice Nel yet, or he knew who she was and knew that she would wait

calmly for him to finish. Ichigo took this time to look at the man that was once his enemy. He was maybe an inch or two taller then before, but that might

because he was up above Ichigo that he thought that. Ichigo then took in his change in appearance completely. His once messy short hair was now a long mane

that hit the middle of his back, pulled together at the bottom with a black ribbon. The front of his hair parted on the side causing the once unruly bangs to be

pulled to one side and combed down smoothly. It reminded Ichigo of Ukitake's hair, but without it falling in his face. His eyes were still as blue as before, and

even at this distance Ichigo could see them glowing with pride. He still had the teal tattoos that were under his eyes. The thing that shocked him was the partial

hollow mask on his jaw was gone. He had the partial hollow mask that he wore during his release as if it was his crown. He had his human ears.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard an animalistic growl come from Grimmjow, who was advancing towards the Arrancar who he had been talking

to. Ichigo watch the man slowly. He looked as muscular as he remembered, but it was hard to tell with the clothes he was wearing. He wore close to the same

uniform that he wore before, but the pants were a bit longer and the sleeves were ripped off his old jacket making it into a vest. Over that he wore what looked

like Aizen's coat but this one was black with an elegant teal design that looked like a tribal panther on the back.

"Ichigo, you might want to close your mouth, you will catch a bug in there if you don't." Nel giggled nudging the boys side. Ichigo closed his mouth quickly and

glared at the girl. Then looked back at Grimmjow.

"Why does he have a panther on his back?" Ichigo questioned quietly trying not to draw attention to him. Nel looked at him and started to explain, pulling him

to stand at her side, linking their arms so he couldn't back away.

"He is the leader of the Panther hollows, that's the reason his release of pantera is a panther creature. That coat has been passed down from panther king to

panther king in the years that they ruled. Though most of the other kings were not Espada and couldn't wear it as a coat, they were that design on there mask.

This is the first time it is a coat." Ichigo nodded and looked up at the king, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't kill him.

The pair on the ground watched as the king huffed and turned away from the now shaking arrancar. As the King turned he stopped the two on the ground and

stopped mid motion.

"Nel, why have you returned to the castle? You were on patrol, do you think that it is safe to let the castle go unguarded while we are trying to rebuild?"

Grimmjow ask, he watched the pair closely, taking in the sight of the unknown male beside his trusted advisor. He looked familiar, but his spiritual pressure was

next to nothing. He obvious this male couldn't be the orange haired Soul reaper.

"Well I was doing my patrol, when Ichigo fell from the sky. He died in the human realm from a hollow attack and needs us to get him to the human realm so he

can get to soul society." Nel said sweetly, messing up Ichigo's hair when she said his name. Grimmjow's eyes widen at the male's name, and the way that Nel

acted towards him. He jumped off his throne and walked towards the pair and looked at the boy closer. It was Ichigo. He looked different, a little more mature

but still had that teenage face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the great and powerful Soul Reaper was killed by a meager hollow." Grimmjow laughed putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ichigo growled

and smacked the hand away sending a gasp through the throne room as the few arrancars watched the boy smack the king away.

"I'm not a soul reaper anymore. I lost those powers trying to defeat Aizen." Ichigo ground out glaring at the wall. Nel and Grimmjow stared wide-eyed at the boy,

not know that he had lost his powers. Grimmjow cleared his throat causing Ichigo to look at him. Grimmjow wore a small smile on his face.

"All of Los Noches is in your debt for defeating Aizen, I apologize making a joke at your expense. " Grimmjow said in a regal way, as if he was trying to smooth

the situation over. Ichigo stared at him shocked, just nodding slowly. He watched as Grimmjow looked around and barked orders at the lower arrancars to get

back to work.

"We will have to go to the gate room and see if we can even open it anymore. Since Aizen left I destroyed it to an extent so no more Espada or higher Arrancar

could get out to cause trouble in the human realm I don't need war." Grimmjow said turning around, his coat floating behind him as he turn. Ichigo watched in

awe at how graceful he was. He watched as Nel followed behind the panther king without a second thought. Ichigo followed with them. As he stepped forward he

help dizzy then there was a searing pain in his chest, right where the chain was attached to him. He screamed and held his chest, his knees buckling under him.

His vision blurred then went black; the last thing he saw was Grimmjow running towards him, catching him before he fully hit the ground.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki hugged his two daughters as they cried into his chest as the coffin lowered into the ground in front of them. A wide group was around the coffin,

all dressed in black with sad looks on their face. Isshin looked at the people, there were a few of Ichigo's classmates who felt obligated to show up. The rest were

Ichigo's real group of friends as well as a large group of Soul Society there all mourning the lose of a fallen comrade.

A few people came up for apologize to the father who lost his son, humans and soul reapers a like. Isshin nodded and thanked them, not giving them the time of

day. He was lost in thought.

It wasn't until his old comrade came and patted him on the shoulder did he look at the man. Kisuke Urahara tilted his head away from the group signaling that

he needed to talk. Isshin nodded and released his girls telling them he would be right back and handed them over to Rukia to comfort for a second.

"I have a feeling you are thinking of something." Urahara said when they were alone. Isshin let a small smile cross his face. He knew his old friend could read

him like a book. Isshin nodded and looked at the man seriously.

"If he died in the human realm he would appear in soul society right? I want to find him and make sure he is alright." Isshin said looking at the grave site where

his sons body laid to rest. Urahara sighed and patted the man on the shoulder for a second time that day.

"You and I think alike it seems. I already talked to some of the Soul reapers, they said when they returned that they would look for us, and inform us if they

found him. If he is found he will instantly be put into the academy to become a soul reaper." Kisuke said following Isshin's gaze.

Isshin sighed, his mind racing. He truly hoped they found his son.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had the funeral, just made it seem like he was injured but lived." Isshin said with a sigh looking back at his friend.

"Wouldn't have worked, the news channels got there before you did. Before any of us did, everyone would of thought it was weird if he showed up to school after

being pronounced dead on TV." Kisuke said walking back towards the crowd. Isshin looked down at his shoes and made his way towards the group again.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he was slowly pulled from sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that the pain had completely passed. He was pleased to see that he was

free of the pain; he ran a hand over his chain of fate. He sighed wondering what had happened to him. He looked around the room; it was a large white room, a

small black dresser against the wall across the room from him a small mirror hanging above it. Ichigo sat up and took a better look at the room. He was in a

small twin bed, the bedding all white, but the frame of the bed itself was black. There was a small couch an arm a few feet away from the bed with a little coffee

table. He saw that fold on the table was what looked like clothes. Seeing this caused him to looked down to see that he was in nothing but his briefs. A red blush

flushed across his face.

"Did Grimmjow see my like this?" Ichigo asked himself quietly, as he walked to put the clothes on. He pulled the clothes and smiled a sad smile to see they

looked exactly a normal soul reaper just the colors reverse. He looked in the mirror and tried in vein to fix his hair a little. He looked himself over, a confused look

on his face. The base of the chain of fate was still there, but the chain itself was invisible. He reached down to touch where the chain should be and it appears

into view. When he pulled his hand away it vanished.

Ichigo shrugged, the years of soul reaping making his less impressed by things like this, and walked out the room, determined to find either Nel or Grimmjow to

try and get out this place. He wanted to be in a place the he didn't feel like he was going to be killed at ever turn.

As Ichigo turned the corner he was to lost in thought to notice that he was heading straight for a very worried looking King. Grimmjow was looking towards the

ceiling, thinking of how tell Ichigo the news that he couldn't open the gate. He would have to try and contact the Soul Reapers in the human realm to get them

to get him.

Ichigo sighed to himself, picking up his pace, not noticed the panther king.

"UMPH!" Ichigo gasped as he hit something hard. He closed his eyes preparing for impact with ground. When he didn't he slowly opened his eyes and looked up

into worried cyan eyes. Grimmjow stared into chocolate eyes, his eyes fogging over for a second.

Light flashed behind his eyes as he stared at Ichigo. He had heard stories of this happening to other in his family line, but he never imagined it would happen to

him. He had claimed a mate. He had claimed a mate on a former soul reaper who was trying to leave Los Noches. The thought of Ichigo leaving made his chest

hurt a little. He knew that his mating was one sided until he actually consummated the mating and marked Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, watching his eyes gloss over as if he was lost in thought. Ichigo blushed when he noticed how close their bodies were. He wouldn't lie

to himself; he had always found Grimmjow attractive. He never said anything though because one, he was always the enemy and two, he figured that even if

he could say those things without being killed the feelings wouldn't be returned.

Ichigo wiggled a little, rubbing his body against Grimmjow's causing the larger man to groan and be brought back to the situation at hand. He looked at Ichigo

who had a light pink blush covering his face; he noticed he was still hold Ichigo close. Grimmjow quickly stood up straight, putting his arms on Ichigo's shoulders

making sure that he was arms length before putting his arms down at his sides.

"Good thing you're ok." Grimmjow chuckled trying to play the situation off, Ichigo gave him a fake laugh and looked at the wall. Grimmjow sighed and crossed

his arms and looked at the teen.

"You looked good in that, colors fit you." Grimmjow said, his old wild smile crossing his face as he thought of taking it off of Ichigo. Grimmjow shook his head and

tucked his loose hair behind his ear and cleared his throat. Ichigo watched him, his blush still across his face.

"Well now that you're up we can talk about a few things. Follow me." Grimmjow said turn quickly and walking in the direction he came from. Ichigo followed

quickly at his side. Grimmjow gave him a sideward glance. Ichigo caught the look and smile widely at Grimmjow, causing the king to blush slightly and look away

from the teen so he couldn't see the blush.

Ichigo watch the blush on the panther king's face, a triumph smile crossing his face. So it seemed that Ichigo wasn't the only one affect. Ichigo was lost in

thought that he didn't notice that he was lead into another bedroom. Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts when Grimmjow cleared his throat and gestured

towards a large white couch that had a teal pillows leaning against the arms. Ichigo nodded and took a seat on the couch. Grimmjow took a seat across from him

in a white lounge chair, a black coffee table separated them.

"Would you like a drink before we start this talk?" Grimmjow asked motioning for a female arrancar to come over, she bowed to the king. Grimmjow asked for a

green tea, motioning to Ichigo to get what he pleased.

"May I please have a tea as well as a glass of water?" Ichigo asked softly, the arrancar smiled widely at the orange haired boy before running off to get the

desired drinks. Grimmjow sighed leaning back into his chair, looking at teen trying to figure out how to start. He didn't want to hurt the boy; he wanted his mate

happy even if it was a one sided mating.

"You can't open it, can you?" Ichigo asked hugging a pillow to his chest. Grimmjow stared at the boy in shock.

"That obvious on my face huh?" Grimmjow sighed, " Yeah it wont open to get a human through, so I will be sending a few low class hollows as well as an

arrancar to attract some attention in the human realm and get the soul reapers to come here and get you. Since the hollows and lower arrancars take a

different way then the Espadas and higher arrancar do they will be able to get there in larger groups." Grimmjow said as he nodded his head in thanks as the girl

returned with their drinks. Ichigo watched as he took a sip of his tea.

"That might not work, most of the Soul reapers don't come to the human realm." Ichigo said taking a sip of his drink. Grimmjow smiled into his glass looking at

the teen. Ichigo stopped mid sip and gazed at the sight of Grimmjow with a genuine smile on his face.

"I guess I will have to send stronger arrancars then, get soul society really worried. I just need the message passed, not there for war." Grimmjow said leaning

back crossing his legs, his arms resting on the arms of the chair. Ichigo nodded, thinking that might work.

"Now for the second thing, that chain." Grimmjow started, "I'm assuming you figured that it was your chain of fate." Ichigo nodded looking down at the base of

the invisible chain.

"Well remember that horrible pain you felt earlier." Grimmjow continued when he received another nod from the boy, "Well that was from a link being eaten

away. Unlike in the human realm where it is eaten away every hour here it is every day, so by the looks of it you have about 100 days before you are turned

into a hollow." Grimmjow said. Ichigo stared in shock at him; he never put that together that he would become a hollow if the chain was eaten away. Grimmjow

laughed at the expression.

"You won't have to worry about that, I'm sure that we will get you to the Soul Society before then. Also the pain won't be that powerful until it gets closer to the

end. Since you weren't expecting it, it took you by surprise. At most it will give a slight chest pain like heart burn." Grimmjow finished looking at the boy, Ichigo

nodded and smile on his face.

"Well then lets try and get me to the soul society. I still don't fully understand why you're helping me." Ichigo said more to himself more then anything.

Grimmjow leaned forward, placing his tea on the coffee table.

"Because I owe you a lot, it's the least I could do." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"That's the second time someone has said that, what do you mean exactly." Ichigo questioned.

"Well Ichigo, had you not defeated Aizen, I would not have been able to take the role of King. Had you not given me the best fight of my life, I would not have

had the adrenaline in my body that I did that saved my life when Nnoitra hit me with his sword." Grimmjow said standing up. Ichigo stood up as well and gave

the man a small, confused smile.

"Uh, you're welcome I guess." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head.

Grimmjow chuckled and patted the boy on the shoulder giving him a wide smile. Ichigo felt butterflies in his stomach at that smile. He didn't know what was

happening to him, he had only been around the male for a small amount of time and he was acting like he was a schoolgirl. Grimmjow led Ichigo out of his room

with a hand on the small of his back, liking the contact that was there.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ran around the villages that surrounded the 13 court guard squad's castle. She looked back and forth looking for the orange hair

teen. She had been looking for hour, and still hadn't seen a flash of orange hair.

She sighed and flashed stepped trying to cover more ground. She had to meet up with Renji and the others at front gate in an hour. Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Chad

and her had split up to cover more ground. Rukia sighed hoping that the others were having more luck then her.

* * *

It had been a month since Ichigo had arrived in Los Noches. He had watched group after group of lower arrancar and hollows leave the castle to go to the

human realm and nothing. Every time an arrancar or two would return saying that before they were even able to speak to the soul reapers or Ichigo's human

friends they were being cut and shot out of the sky.

Ichigo was getting more and more worried that he was going to be a hollow and stuck in this sandy wasteland. The only thing that helped the situation at all was

that he got to spend time with Grimmjow and Nel, causing the days to go by quicker. He was able to laugh and joke around with the two, feeling happier then he

had in the last two years without his powers in the human realm.

Ichigo sighed as he took his normal route that he took every morning to go to Grimmjow's bedroom. He had his hand clasped behind his back, a small smile on

his face and he walked with a small hop in his step. He came to a stop when he saw that Grimmjow's door was open slightly, he heard two muffled voice from

the distance he was at, he slowly approached the door, knowing that if he got to close his presence even without his spiritual pressure would be detected. He

leaned against the wall and listened closely.

"Have you told him Grimmjow, he has a right to know," The voice like Nel's, which made sense, she would talk to Grimmjow like that. He heard Grimmjow sigh

and the two move around the room.

"I know, I just can't bring myself to tell him. If I do he will just leave. I don't want that, I want him to stay around." Grimmjow said with a sigh. Ichigo's face

scrunched in confusion. He didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Well that is his decision. If he wants to leave you should hold him here. He has a right to decide." Ichigo gasped when he heard Nel say that. Was Grimmjow

lying about not being able to leave, that asshole. Ichigo growled and took off running back towards his room. The sound of his shoes hitting the floor alerted the

two in the king's chambers that he had heard.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled after the boy. He watched as the boy took a turn towards his room. Grimmjow then felt a push on his back. He looked at Nel with a

confused look.

"Go get him King" She said with a smirk. Grimmjow huffed and took off after the boy.

* * *

When Ichigo reached his room he growled that there was no lock on the door. He knew that the lying bastard would come in here to try and smooth things over.

Ichigo screamed in frustration, taking the lamp that was on the dresser and throwing it across the room, satisfied by the sound of glass shattering. He then lifted

the light wooden dresser and pushed it over.

He was pulled out of his rage when the door opened and closed behind him. Ichigo turned to look at a very worried king standing at the door. Seeing Grimmjow

caused Ichigo to see red. He picked up the closet thing, which was a pillow, and lobbed it at Grimmjow that let it hit him against the chest. Seeing that

Grimmjow was just taking the abusive pissed Ichigo off more.

Ichigo ran at the man fist ready to fight. He punched Grimmjow in the chest, one right after the other, hoping that he would hurt the man.

"You ass! I can't believe you lied to me! I knew I was stupid for trusting you!" Ichigo cried, tears of frustration coming to his eyes. Grimmjow just let him

continue hit him, trying to figure out how he had lied to Ichigo.

"Wait Ichi-" Grimmjow was cut off when he was punched across the face. His head whipped to the side. Grimmjow stood there in shock that he was just hit in

the face. He noticed another one was coming and he caught the fist.

"Let me go you bastard! I don't believe you think you can touch me after you lied about me not being able to leave, just because you are a selfish asshole!"

Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow sighed and grabbed the boys other wrist and held both of them over the boys head and pinned Ichigo to the wall. He now knew why he

was freaking out.

"First off I didn't lie, I couldn't open it to get you home. You obviously didn't hear the entire conversation." Grimmjow said looked at the boy with a amused face.

Ichigo growled and wiggled in the grip, unable to break free.

"Well if I'm so wrong, what were you talking about KING!" Ichigo growled, calling Grimmjow king for the first time since he had gotten to Los Noches. Grimmjow

sighed and let go of the boys arms and stepped away from him.

"I claimed you as my mate, well that's not how to put it. Uhh how should I put this." Grimmjow said looking away from the dumbfounded teen.

"You claimed me as your mate?" Ichigo asked, feeling stupid for freaking out before.

"Well not really claimed, to me you are my mate, no one else will do but you. But to make us mates we would have to consummate the mating and I would

have to mark you." Grimmjow said sheepishly looking away from the boy. Ichigo stared at the king in shock, his cheek heating up. So he wasn't forcing him to

stay here, Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to run away from the castle if he found out about the mating.

"I'm sorry, its stupid but I couldn't help –" for a second time Grimmjow was cut off, but this time was by a pair of lips. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide in shock as

Ichigo kissed him. After his brain caught up with his body he kissed Ichigo back, lifting the boy so he wrapped his legs around his waste. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo

up against the wall, causing a gasp to leave Ichigo's mouth. This was just enough for Grimmjow to slip his tongue into the boys mouth, mapping out the wet

cavern with his own tongue.

Ichigo groaned and grabbed handfuls of soft sky blue hair, not wanting this to end. He knew it was stupid to feel the way he did for the Panther king, but he

didn't care. He had had feeling for him for the last couple weeks. The more time he spent with Grimmjow the more he had wanted this kiss to happen.

"Grimm" Ichigo moaned, throwing his head back allowing Grimmjow to access his neck, leaving kisses and nibbles all over his neck and across his jaw line.

"Ichi if we don't stop, I going to take you to bed and mate with you fully." Grimmjow groaned into Ichigo's neck. Ichigo gasped slightly and rubbed his growing

erection against Grimmjow's causing the bigger man to growl.

"I need you to understand something. Once this happens, its permanent" Grimmjow said seriously, looking into Ichigo's eyes.

"Damn it Grimmjow, you talk to much!" Ichigo growled, pulling the man back into soul sucking kiss. Grimmjow groaned into the kiss. He pulled Ichigo away from

the wall and carried him to the bed and tossed him onto the mattress before crawling over Ichigo undoing the tie in the front of his outfit, causing Ichigo's shirt

to fall open, Grimmjow kissed his way up Ichigo's chest leaving little marks. Ichigo moaned and gasped grabbing Grimmjow by the hair and pulling him back into

a kiss, there clothed erections grinding together.

"Hurry!" Ichigo whined into the kiss. Grimmjow pulled back and looked at the boy. Grimmjow stood up and removed his coat and shirt and sandals and was

working on taking on his pants off when he felt hands on his hips grabbing his pants and ripping them off. He stared in shock at Ichigo before laughing at the

boy.

"Horny are we?" Grimmjow asked, kicking the ripped fabric off. He looked at Ichigo who had removed his remaining clothes without him knowing. Ichigo pulled

him close so his mouth was sitting next to Grimmjow's ear.

"Very much so, mate" Ichigo said in a breathy moan. Grimmjow growled and flipped the boy over so he was on his hands and knees. He stuck his finger in front

of his mouth. Ichigo pulled them into his mouth wetting them well. Grimmjow removed his fingers and slowly inserted on into the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo

gasped and pained and pulled away slightly. Grimmjow pushed one finger in all the way and reached around and grabbed Ichigo forgotten erection, slowing

jerking it in time with his finger. As soon as Ichigo was moaning loudly, he added another finger, continuing the process until he had three fingers stretching

Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo was moaning and pushing back against the fingers, loving the feeling of being full. But he wanted more.

"Grimm, please!" Ichigo gasped when he felt Grimmjow press his fingers against his prostate. Grimm removed his fingers and spit into his hand, using the spit to

lubricate his throbbing cock. He spread Ichigo's cheeks a little and pushed his dick slowly into Ichigo receiving a pain groan. Grimmjow pushed all the way in, not

moving until Ichigo told him he could move. The heat around his cock was amazing; it was killing him not to pound the man into the mattress.

When Ichigo nodded that he could move, he started slow getting small gasp from the smaller boy. Grimmjow reached around and stroked Ichigo in time with his

thrust. Ichigo moaned loudly when he felt Grimmjow hit his prostate. Grimmjow growled and thrust harder into the male, receiving wanton moans from the

orange haired man. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"I-I'm CUMMING!" Ichigo yelled cumming, covering his stomach and the sheets below him. Grimmjow groaned getting closer to his release. He leaned forward

and bite down hard onto the place where Ichigo's neck and shoulder met, drawing blood. Ichigo screamed in pain and pleasure. That was enough to send

Grimmjow over the edge.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly woke up feeling way to warm. As if he was wearing a wool goat in the middle of summer. He tried to move away from the heat, but he was

locked in place. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. He looked around, he was facing the wall with something large and warm against

his back.

He turned his head to look at what it was, his eyes bugging out when he saw it was Grimmjow. He almost screamed but then the images of the night before

flashed through his mind, causing him to blush.

His movement must have been too much because Grimmjow groaned softly and opened one eye looking at the teen. Ichigo looked back at him and smiled softy.

He turned around in Grimmjow so they were face to face. Grimmjow pulled the orange haired boy closer to his body, not wanting the comfort to end.

"G'Morning" Grimmjow mumbled softly. Ichigo chuckled and greeted him back.

"So you don't regret it, do you?" Grimmjow asked fully awake; his cyan eyes staring deep into chocolate eyes. Ichigo could see the concern on his face, but could

almost the feel the concern himself deep in his chest.

"No, but I may have wanted to ask a few more questions." Ichigo said with a chuckle. Grimmjow's concern never left his face as he watched Ichigo's face for any

signs of regret.

"Like what?" The blue hair man asked softly.

"Like what exactly do I do as a mate? Does anything in me change? Does me being your mate make me the queen?" Ichigo asked looking up at the ceiling at

nothing in particular. He instantly looked at Grimmjow when he heard the man laugh, a deep warm laugh that sent chills down Ichigo's spine at the sexy sound.

"I guess you can be the queen, if you want that title. And as my mate, you don't really have any special obligations. The only one that you cannot break is the

monogamy part of the bond. We are one, and that cannot be broken. Also only one thing changes that I fully know of. You and I will be able to somewhat sense

each others emotions." Grimmjow answered his mates questions rubbing small circles on the boys side, loving when Ichigo wiggles when one of his ticklish spots

were hit.

"Oh! So that's it? That's not so bad. And no need to worry about the monogamy me. I like to commit to things." Ichigo said with a smile. Grimmjow smiled and

kissed the boy softly. Ichigo kissed back, loving the feeling that washed over him.

"So what would you like to do today Ichi?" Grimmjow asked sitting up slowly. His feet on the floor, stretching his back until he got a satisfying pop. Ichigo crawled

over and slung his arms over the mans shoulders his lips close to Grimmjow's ear.

"Anything you want, mate" Ichigo purred, liking the way the word sounded. Grimmjow made a sound that was almost a purr and turned around to look at his

mate.

"You keep saying things like that we won't leave this bed for days." Grimmjow said. Ichigo giggled and pulled the older man into a kiss.

"That works for me."

* * *

Kisuke Urahara sat on the floor, slowly fanning himself looked at the other people that sat around the table. They all looked miserable, but it made sense. It had

been three months since Ichigo had died, and they had yet to find his soul anywhere. There were many theories about that.

Some believed that he was hiding from them, others said that maybe his soul was somewhere in the world of the living. But the small search group had looked

everywhere, and it was as if he had just vanished completely. Urahara was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Renji and Rukia start to bicker.

"Now, Now not need for that." He said snapping his fan closed gaining everyone's attention. They all looked at him waiting for orders. He sighed and stood up

trying to think of what to do next. He was once again pulled out his thoughts by a knock on the door.

Urahara looked at the door confused, not expecting anyone to come to his shop, or even sensing any spiritual pressure. He called for the person to come in,

instantly regretting it.

"Care to tell me why you are in my shop arrancar." Kisuke growled, not in fear that the arrancar was to strong. But in annoyance, arrancar had been showing up

more and more in the last two months, always coming to his shop.

"WAIT WAIT! Don't kill! I have letter for," The small arrancar that was a few steps from a hollow started as he pulled the letter out looking at the name on the

front, "Kis-Say Uckahara. Yep, Mr. Uckahara."

Everyone looked between the shop owner and the small arrancar, wondering what the man would do. Kisuke pulled his fan out and covered the lower part of his

face looking at the arrancar gravely.

"Sorry he isn't here. Can I take a message?" Kisuke said with a laugh. Rukia growled and swatted the man on the side of the head, taking the letter from the

letter from the Arrancar.

"Do you know what it is about?" Rukia asked the arrancar. The arrancar jumped slightly at her harsh tone and did a move that almost like a salute.

"That is a letter from the King himself, saying that Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki is in Hueco Mundo if you want him back. But to hurry, his chain of fate is almost gone."

The arrancar said looking at the group.

"So the hollow king took him!" Renji yelled standing up.

"NO NO!" The Arrancar yelled, "The King has been trying to get you guy to listen for the last three months, but you always kill our groups that came to the

human realm."

Everyone stood frozen, they had been killing the leads they had the entire time. Never thinking of what the increase of hollows and arrancars meant. Urahara

stood up quickly, his clogs clicking on the floor loudly.

"How many links does he have left arrancar."

"10, his strength is dwindling quickly. His screams of pain can almost be heard throughout the entire castle." The arrancar said in a small voice, a look of sadness

on his masked face.

"Why didn't this king bring him to the Human Realm if he wanted to get rid of him?" Ishida said, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"King destroyed the gate for the Espada and higher arrancar to leave, he didn't want them to come the human realm and cause trouble. He is trying to rebuild

and doesn't need war at this time." The arrancar answered. Without waiting for another question the small arrancar turned around and walked towards the door

of the shop.

"Hurry, Mr. Kurosaki won't last much longer" And with that the arrancar was gone.

* * *

Screams of pain echoed through the halls of the castle. Everyone who heard the scream paused in mid motion, waiting for the scream to subside. The screams

of the King's mate had only been getting louder as the days passed. Though most of them had not met the King's mate, the spiritual pressure that surrounded

the man was obviously that of the king that they followed loyally.

The scream slowly dwindled loosing sound. The door of the King's chambers burst open, Grimmjow walked out with Nel closely behind him. Grimmjow looked

slightly pale, a look of pity and fear on his face. Nel wore a face much the same, she kept opening her mouth to say something; words didn't seem to want to

leave her mouth so she was left looking like a fish out of water.

"There was no way you would know Grimm," Nel comforted her close friend, " How would you know that as the chain got closer to the body it would lose the

links every couple of hours?" Grimmjow snarled and whipped around to look at the girl, she stood her ground not flinching at his outbreak.

"He is going to be in agonizing pain for 10 more hours! My mate is going to turn into a hollow and lose his humanity completely Nel, all because those damn soul

reapers can't listen to directions." Grimmjow all but yelled, slamming his fist into the wall next to the door. Nel sighed and pulled the angry into a hug. Grimmjow

fell lax against the girl, sobbing softly not caring if the subordinates saw him at his weakest.

Nel huffed, pulling the limp king back into his room to let him be with his mate. She placed him on the chair that sat next to the bed that held the sleeping teen.

Grimmjow instantly grabbed Ichigo's hand, placing soft kisses on the knuckles. Nel smiled at the action and left the room to patrol the area around the castle,

incase the soul reapers were to appear.

* * *

Rukia huffed as she landed on the sandy grounds of the hollow wasteland. She stood slowly as waiting as her comrades landed with her. Captain General

Yamamoto insisted that they go a large group incase it was a set up. Rukia looked at her group making sure everyone was there. She knew that with the 5 men

that were with her that she was in good hands. She knew that Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Urahara and Hitsugaya could all handle themselves in a fight with an

arrancar.

"Look the castle is over there, if Ichigo is anywhere he is there." Renji said looked at the group as he flash stepped forward. Renji was about to take another flash

step when he hit something hard that sent him ungracefully to the ground, landing on his ass hard. He looked up to see a green haired woman with a skull

mask on the top of her head. She had the sheath of her sword out away from her body.

"DID YOU JUST CLOTHES LINE ME WITH UR SHEATH!" Renji yelled. Nel sighed and put her sword away and placed it back on her hip.

"It's about damn time you dumbasses came. Ichigo has about-" She was cut off by a scream faintly echoing through the air, "Six hours before he is turned into a

hollow." Nel said turning towards the castle.

"Six hours, we were told 10 days you damn arrancar." Rukia growled pulling out her sword. Nel sighed and ignored the threat of the sword.

"I don't have time for the likes of you. Ichigo is hours away from becoming a hollow and losing all humanity." Nel said smoothly over her shoulder, "not that you

seem to care." Rukia growled at the green haired girls tone. She charged at the girl, sword swinging. Nel turned and pulled her sword out just in time to clash

with the female Shinigami's.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone froze and turned towards the voice that was a short distance from them. Grimmjow stood there glaring at the group, holding Ichigo in his

arms. Ichigo was wrapped in Grimmjow's black cloak, passed out on the man's chest.

"You are seriously fighting at a time like this, idiots." Grimmjow placed Ichigo on the ground and darted towards Rukia grabbing her sword out of her hand. She

turned quickly from the girl and walked towards his mate. He grabbed the blade of the sword and aimed the butt of it towards Ichigo's forehead. In one swift

movement he hit the boy with it softly, stamping his head with a glowing mark.

The ground around Ichigo glowed bright as Ichigo was taken into the ground, the chain of fate vanishing off his chest. Grimmjow watch with sad eyes as his

mate was taken from him to have a better life in the Soul Society. Nel sheathed her sword and walked towards the king. Knowing the pain that must being

coursing through him at the moment.

Once the light subsided he turned towards the soul reapers, anger evident on his face. He glared at the group and tossed the girls sword on the ground in front

of her feet. She didn't move to get it, no one moved.

"Leave, don't come back. I can't believe your childish behavior was more important then saving your friend's life." Grimmjow spat before walking back towards

his castle. Nel sighed, hanging her head and followed close behind him.

No one in the shinigami group said a word, all just watching the former Espada fade into the sandy distance.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and looked out the large window that sat in his room. The courtyard of the 5th division barracks always looked nice at the break of dawn. The pink

sky of Soul Society sent a glow over the courtyard that made it look peaceful.

Ichigo groaned and laid back down on his futon, staring at the ceiling. It had been 4 years since he had arrived in Soul Society. It seemed to pass in the blur, or it

did when he was busy. When he had moments like this all he could think of was the hollow king that had taken his heart.

He had tried to keep it a secret from everyone, but when he was placed onto the 5th Division under Shinji, he knew that he had to let his Captain know. Though

he hadn't gotten the nerve to tell him until he was promoted to vice captain and Shinji saw the mark on his neck. Shinji knew exactly what it was, saying that

he had studied up on hollows when the visards had first been able to somewhat control their powers. Ichigo had feared that the man would shun him, but he

just received a goofy smile and a wink. Ichigo knew that his secret was save with his captain.

"ICHHIIGO! Wake up, I can sense your spiritual pressure spiking." Shinji called through the door. Ichigo huffed and stood up, throwing the covers off of him and

pulling the black cloak over his sleeping kimono and walked to open the door. He pulled the door open to see the smiling face of his captain in the door.

Shinji pushed his way into the vice captain room, ignoring the huffs and groans of the younger man. Shinji ran his finger over the stack of finished paper that

sat on Ichigo's desk.

"What has your spiritual pressure spiking so dramatically, you're gunna bring a hollow here with that lack of control. Or is that your plan to get your man to

come and save you from this boring hell filled with pompous assholes." Shinji said giving Ichigo another famous smirk. Ichigo sighed and looked out the window,

not making a comment.

"I can read you like a book, strawberry." Shinji said with a laugh. Ichigo said nothing and walked slowly towards the futon that sat under the window. When

Ichigo didn't react like he usually did to the pet name Shinji gave him, Shinji huffed not enjoying the time he was having with his vice captain.

"Just pack your shit dumbass, you leave in 3 hours." Shinji said leaning against the wall. Ichigo spun quickly staring at the man not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry about the spikes Shinji, I'll control them. Don't kick me off the squad for something like that. I'll try to stop thinking about it." Ichigo begged, not

wanting to lose the only thing that kept his mind off Grimmjow.

"No you idiot, I nominated you for a promotion. You're leaving the division." Shinji sighed.

"But there is no captain's seats open at the time, how can I be promoted." Ichigo asked confused

.

"No idiot, I convinced the Captain General that we need a new position just for you. You are the first and only one of your kind."

"I still don't get it." Ichigo grumbled.

"Idiot if you let me finish." Shinji growled, "You are Soul Societies Ambassador to the other realms. Meaning that you will stay in one of the other realms and will

report back to the Captains at that big annual Captain's meeting that we hold before the Soul Society New Years festival. We just want to know what is going on

in the other realms without having to waste our time in sending unneeded feet on the ground to check it out." Shinji finished, running a hand through his hair.

Ichigo stood in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Are you saying that I get t-" Ichigo started.

"Idiot, pack your shit you gotta go to Los Noches to see your man." Shinji laughed before turning quickly on his heels and leaving the room. Ichigo stared at the

door before bursting out into laughter. Not laughter because it was funny, but because he was so happy he didn't know how else to respond.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he walked down the halls of Los Noches. He had just finished a meeting with his other advisors, finding out what was going on in the vast

depths of his kingdom. He wasn't really pleased that a small group of horse hollows had been trying to gain more ground and power, to overthrow him of course,

by killing hollows in the surrounding area to absorb their power, but was put to rest when Nel herself told him that she had taken care of it by killing the leader of

the rebellious hollows and hanging his mask and the entrance to their designated land.

The hollow walked slowly towards the door that held his chamber, not wanting to open the door to the room that held miserable memories of his mate. His mate

that he had not seen in four year, each year feeling longer then the last. He reached a hand out to grab the handle, but stop when he heard glass shatter and a

loud thump, followed with a low groan.

Grimmjow pulled his sword out and kicked the door open, ready to kill whoever was in his room. He was about to start yelling when his eyes landed on a orange

haired man on the floor of his room. The content of his box was spilled on the floor and he was slowly picking it up. The orange haired man looked up at the

hollow king with a smile.

"Oh Grimmjow, you finally came back." Ichigo smiled picking the box off the floor and staring at the man in the door. Grimmjow stood in the door staring at the

man, he dropped his sword, not hearing it clink on the floor. He all but ran to the orange haired man that stood in his room, pulling him into a hug. The box once

again crashed to the floor.

"Grimmjow you're crushing me."

Grimmjow didn't respond he just peppered kiss all over Ichigo's face and neck.

"Pinch me." Grimmjow said softly looking at the man. Ichigo chuckled and pinched the blue haired man hard, earning a sheik of disapproval. Grimmjow pulled

away from the man and looked at him, so many questions flashing in his mind.

"What are you doing here? Did you leave Soul Society? You know you were sent there to-" Grimmjow was quieted by a soft kiss on the lips.

"No I didn't leave, I was sent here by the Captain General. You are looking at your new Ambassador to the other realms. I get to stay here, travel to the human

realm and all I have to do is report once a year to Soul Society to let them know that everything is peaceful or let them know what can be changed to keep

things peaceful." Ichigo answered all of Grimmjow's questions. Grimmjow stared in shock before pulling the teen into a passionate kiss.

"You're never leaving again." Grimmjow said into the kiss. Ichigo laughed throwing his head back.

"Didn't plan on it."

**~END**

* * *

Cuteness at the end is always needed. ANYWAYS! This is the story that I wrote when I should of been writing chapters for my other stories. OH WELL! GrimmIchi wasn't leaving me alone.

I hope you like it. I worked hard on this, and I might go back in later and edit it more and add more detail.

EPILOGUE might follow, haven't decided.

MUCH LOVE~

~PiscesPrincessTaylor


End file.
